Terra's Dream
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: Xemnas was defeated, as was the Darkness that kept Terra dormant inside him. As Terra drifts in a sort of in-between limbo, he meets someone he once held dear. "V-Ven...is that...is that you?" He couldn't believe his eyes...


This is old, about a year old, actually. But I'm tired of dA witholding things from you. And I want to spam you rather than them. _You_ are my favorite child while they are...they're like the Estonia to my Russia. They hate me; they don't care. I'm just one of a million. But you guys, you guys make me feel like I'm one _in_ a million.

Yes, I may possibly be a little trippy due to the pain meds. That's beside the point.

The point being that I've given you something pretty to look at. So look at it~  
>(Even though it's mediocre at best.)<p>

**-ooo-**

"It's okay Terra, I've got you." Ven's voice emitted from Ven's lips as Ven's arms wrapped around him. But how could it truly be his Ventus? That boy had died because of his stupidity, so why should he get a second chance?

"Terra…please hold me," the blond whispered, blushing. His cheek was pressed against the man's chest and he could hear his heart hammering away. Oh how he had missed that sound.

How he had missed the warmth of him.

How he had missed his smile.

How he had missed the feel of those golden spiked against his chin. Terra closed his eyes and smiled, deciding to accept this Ven as his. A hand tentatively moved to bury itself in the sun-kissed hair, afraid that if it touched him, the boy would disappear. The hand reached the head and Ven still stood before him.

"You're still here," Terra breathed, "You're still mine." He wrapped the boy in a hug and lifted him off the ground.

"Of course I am. What, did you think I was a ghost or something?" The brunette set him down and held the small face in his hands.

"No, I thought you were just a good dream," he admitted before leaning in to kiss his forehead. Ven laughed lightly, closing his eyes when his lover's lips travelled over his eyelids.

"You're so silly, Terra. Besides, if I was a dream…then we'd both be naked wouldn't we?" he teased. They had never had sex, but Terra had told him that once he was old enough, they would. But he had never gotten to grow up because Master Xehanort had tricked them. He'd taken away their future, but they could still keep their love. Ventus kept his love close, in the heart he shared with the boy named Sora. For Terra, it remained buried far beneath his surface to a place he could rarely reach. But it was there, and that was what mattered.

"I love you Ventus," he muttered before pulling away to smile down at him with watering eyes. Unable to stand him crying – happy tears or not – the boy set his hands on the back of his beloved's head and used that to pull him down. Instead, arms held him close as he was lifted off of the ground again. He finished the distance and kissed Terra's cheek.

"I love you too," he sighed contently. The brunette bent over to set Ven down, whose feet connected to the ground with a solid thud. His smile vanished as he pulled away. Terra watched his sad expression with concern and panicked. That was the face Ven had after he had gone missing, like he had lost his feelings and memories.

"V-Ven?"

"I don't want to be tricked again," the boy breathed, "I don't want to lose you again…not ever."

"You won't, I promise."

"You can't promise that. You can't even promise that you're you. He could have control over you right now. What if _you're_ just a dream? I thought I'd never get to see you again!" he whimpered, starting to cry. He sank to his knees and rubbed at the tears that pooled and overflowed down his cheeks. Terra sat down in front of him and pulled him close, kissing his damp face all over.

"Sh, it's alright. If this is a dream, then I hope we never wake up. And I have to be me because I love you with all my heart," he assured. Suddenly, his words sunk in.

_…with all my heart._

They made impact as he realized that he had a heart again and it was overflowing with love for the boy he held in his arms. As Xehanort, he could vaguely feel love and all of it had been directed towards Isa, whose smile – now that he noticed – had uncannily resembled Ven's. Then, as Xemnas, he had forgotten how to feel or what it was like.

But he could feel now and he felt love and complete adoration for this child. There was pain somewhere inside him, but he couldn't reach it past this explosion of emotions.

Love, empathy, kindness, lust even…

Yet the strongest thing he felt in that one moment…was satisfaction. He had everything he wanted right in front of him and it wanted nothing more than him. His expression grew relaxed, neither frowning nor smiling as he dipped his head slowly to meet those sobbing lips. Ven didn't open his crying eyes when he felt Terra's breath on his lips. He simply pulled the man closer and kissed him fully, desperate to taste him once again.

"Ven?" Terra mumbled, pulling away.

"Yeah?" The blond licked his lips, impatiently waiting to kiss him again.

"You know how hearts have memories…that sometimes we can't remember? It's almost like they're their own person."

"Sort of…"

"My heart remembers you," he kissed him, "and it loves you with all its might."

"Then tell your heart for me…that I love it too…and if it decides to choose the darkness, so will I." With that, he looked up at Terra whose eyes were once again watering.

"Thank you. I love you Ven," he choked as he hugged the boy tighter.

"..it's time to wake up Terra...time to start your next life," the boy spoke in a hushed tone, kissing the ear his lips were pressed to. Understanding that after all, it was indeed a dream, Terra let his tears loose and he kissed him one last time.

"I don't want to go."

"You have to."

"Please…let me stay."

"It's not my place to choose, Terra. You have to go…now. We have no choice." As he said those words, he started to fade away and the brunette could feel himself waking up, could feel the sadness grow bigger, stronger.

"I love you," Ven called from far off. Terra moved to kiss him again, but it was too late. Ven had vanished and before everything went black with the revitalized Darkness, he managed to say what he needed to say a million times over:

"I love you too."

**-ooo-**

Hey, did you catch the itty-bitty reference to My Little Angel? Well, the relationship in it, anyways.  
>But did you catch it? C:<p> 


End file.
